


He's my son

by little_werewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes visitors come at the most unexpected times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my son

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song He's my son by Mark Schultz. Not beta'd and not the best work either, but I'll post it anyway.

  


  
_Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep,  
I dream of the boy he'd like to be.  
I try to be strong and see him through,  
But God, who he needs right now is You.  
Let him grow old,  
Live life without this fear.  
What would I be  
Living without him here?  
He's so tired,  
And he's scared  
Let him know that You're there._   


When Teddy awoke in the middle of the night, he couldn’t help but have the feeling that something wasn’t right. After making sure that Vic was still fast asleep, he tried to climb out of the bed as quietly as possible, and then stepped out of the bedroom, heading immediately for the living room. He didn’t know why exactly he thought he had to go there, but right now he simply trusted his instincts to show him the right way.

As he reached the living room, he just stood in the middle of the room for a while, attempting to listen to the sounds in the house. To his frustration however everything was quiet, not the smallest noise could be heard, only the occasional hoot of their owl echoing through the walls. Feeling a sudden shiver run down his back, Teddy wrapped his arms around himself, decding that it was time to go back to bed and put his mind at ease and simply get some sleep. As he was just turning around however something caught his eyes. At first he couldn’t make out what it was, and only very slowly he could detect a human form in the shadows.

“Who’s there?” Teddy asked, attempting to sound as threatening as possible. He cursed himself for not having brought his wand, which was lying on his nightstand, and not being able to do wandless magic like Harry, since that would have come in very good use right now. Feeling another shiver run down his back, Teddy watched the figure closely, tensing as it suddenly seemed to be coming closer.

It took him a while to recognize who and what was standing in front of him, and as Teddy did a small whimper passed his lips. The figure looked like Remus Lupin, his father, who was supposed to be rather dead and buried on the cemetery near Godrics Holllow.

“Teddy,” Remus’s voice made Teddy look up in fright, biting his lower lip as he tried to keep his emotions in check. If there was one thing that Teddy failed at then it was to keep his emotions under control whenever he was in private. Right now he was stuck in such a situation, and Teddy had the hardest to keep himself from starting cry openly.

“Dad,” Teddy finally managed to whisper in reply, whimpering in surprise as he felt a cold hand brush along his cheek. Leaning into the touch, Teddy tried to understand all the emotions running through him that moment, and to comprehend of what was happening at that moment. However neither seemed to come to him in any kind of way, feeling a random tear roll down his cheek instead.

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright… you’ve grown in such a fine young man,” Remus said, making a weak smile return to Teddy’s face. He had dreamt of this day since years, of seeing his father with his own eyes and not only on those pictures. Teddy had had thought up of so many questions he had wanted to ask Remus, and now to his frustration none seemed to be coming back to his head.

“I am scared,” Teddy finally managed to say, and immediately felt pathetic for it. There he was seeing his father for the first time in his life, and he couldn’t come up with anything cleverer to say. Feeling ashamed, Teddy looked away for a moment, only slowly and nervously turning his gaze back to Remus.

“You’ll be fine,” Remus’s soft voice seemed to have a soothing effect on Teddy, letting his nerves be calmed down a little again. He chuckled as he felt the cold hand then in his hair, a small blush finding its way on his cheeks.

“You’ve mastered everything so well until now, and I know that Harry will make sure you’re well. I am so proud of you Teddy,” Remus continued and Teddy couldn’t help but feel relieved. He had always been worried that he would never be able to make his father proud, and now he could finally feel all his insecurities being washed.

While he continued to look at Remus, trying to find something that he could ask or tell him, Teddy noticed that Remus’s form seemed to be getting faint, as if it was starting to turn back into thin air. Something that frightened Teddy, he didn’t want his dad to leave again. There was so much Teddy had to tell him, and he needed such a lot more time with him. He just wasn’t willing to let go of him already.

“Dad.. no… don’t go,” Teddy whispered, his voice turning desperate. His hand lifted up a little as if to reach out for Remus, but not really daring too. He was scared that if he would touch Remus that he would only disappear a lot quicker and Teddy didn’t want that to happen.

“I have to Teddy,” Remus replied, still in the same soft and reassuring tone he had talked to Teddy earlier on. Teddy understood of course, he knew that this had only been temporary even if he didn’t want to admit, but now that he had to it hurt and all he could do was to let out a small sob in defeat.

“I love you dad,” Teddy choked up between the sobs, having lost all the control of his emotions and not trying anything to get them under control again.

“I love you too son, I’ll always be there with you,” Remus replied putting his hand back on Teddy’s cheek. Leaning into the touch, Teddy closed his eyes wanting to cherish the moment as long as possible. When he opened them again, he found himself back in his bed, his cheeks wet with tears and Vic leaning over him in concern. The first thought Teddy had was to get up and rush back into the living room to see if his father was still there, but he knew how irrational that was and quickly pushed it back out of his mind.

“It was just a dream love,” Vic whispered soothingly, and Teddy wished desperately that it wasn’t, even if he knew that that was just little hope. Feeling a fresh wave of tears run down his cheeks, he let himself be pulled into Vic’s comforting arms, burrowing his face in her chest and breathing in her scent, slowly letting himself be calmed down by it.

And as Teddy could feel himself slowly drifting back to sleep, a small smile found himself on his face, knowing that he was being watched and that everything would be alright.

  
_Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow.  
See, he's not just anyone, he's my son._   


  



End file.
